


Sexual Frustration

by larrehlittlesecret



Series: Texting [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angry Liam, Car Sex, Horny Harry, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, Sex in a Car, Sexual Frustration, Texting
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:43:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrehlittlesecret/pseuds/larrehlittlesecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smsy w różnych sytuacjach mogą być prowokujące, zabawne lub doprowadzić do szału.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexual Frustration

**(22:30) Dlaczego tu przyszliśmy?**

_(22:31) Nie narzekaj. Lubisz to miejsce. Poza tym czemu do mnie piszesz? siedzę obok ciebie >.<_

**(22:32) Bo siedzi tu z nami reszta, a nie chcę, o tym rozmawiać przy nich.**

** (22:34) ** _A co miałeś lepsze plany na dzisiaj?_

**(22:35) Żebyś wiedział! I nie szczerz się tak, bo mam ochotę Cię przelecieć.**

** (22:37) ** _Aż tak Cię podniecam? ^^ To przypomnij sobie jak dobrze się wczoraj bawiliśmy, nadal nie możesz chodzić, cooo? Haha i tak dobrze znam Twoją odpowiedź._

**(22:38) Zamknij się! Nie musiałeś sprawdzać w ilu miejscach się jeszcze nie pieprzyliśmy!**

** (22:39) ** _Teraz już we wszystkich. No..prawie wszystkich. Został nam jeszcze tylko samochód Liama._

**(22:40) Udam, że nie wyczułem tu aluzji, bo moje bokserki nie zniosą tego napięcia. Wiesz, że Liam na pewno by nas zabił albo chociaż wykastrował?**

** (22:41) ** _Jak to się mówi: YOLO. Czuję, że jesteś już gotowy, kocie._

**(22:42) Louiss-ss!!! Weź tę rękę z mojego krocza! Kurwa..! Nie pocieraj!!!**

** (22:43) ** _Dlaczegoo? C: Popatrz aż Ci oczy pociemniały :P_

**(22:44) Jeśli nie zabierzesz tej ręki to będę mieć w dupie Liama i przelecę Cię na masce jego auta.**

** (22:45) ** _Prawdę mówiąc to wolałbym, żebyś mnie miał w dupie a nie jego. Ale wiesz – to zawsze jest Twoja decyzja. Ale nie ukrywam, że byłbym zazdrosny, kocie. :)_

**(22:46) Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi i nie zmieniaj tematu. PRZESTAŃ ROZPINAĆ MI ROZPOREK!!!**

** (22:47) ** _Ooo zobacz jaki jest już duży *.* Powiedz teraz tatusiowi - tęskniłeś za mną, kochanie?_

**(22:47) Nie wiem, co jest bardziej przerażające.. Fakt, że obciągasz mi pod stołem przy świadkach czy to, że rozmawiasz z moim penisem…**

** (22:48) ** _Obydwie rzeczy sprawiają, że jesteś coraz twardszy, Hazz. Wiem, że tego chcesz… Zobacz jak nacisnę tutaj, to aż się wygniesz… Momencik. Ojej, faktycznie działa ^^_

**(22:49) Okej w tej chwili wychodzimy stąd. Rozdziewiczymy samochód Liama.**

** (22:51) ** _Ugh… czemu zapinasz rozporek?_

**(22:52) Nie chcę iść z penisem na wierzchu?**

** (22:53) ** _Mi to nie przeszkadza. To w sumie byłoby podniecające._

**(22:54) Ciebie wszystko podnieca. Czekaj trzeba powiedzieć, że idziemy na spacer.** **  
**

** (22:55)  ** _A czemu nie do domu?_

**(22:56) Bo wtedy Li pójdzie po samochód i zobaczy jak się tam pieprzymy. A teraz uśmiech, Lou i bądź przekonujący.**

**  (** 1: 10 ** )**  Musieliście to robić akurat u mnie na masce?!  Do cholery jasnej, zemszczę się na was – pamiętajcie!

(1:11) P.S.  A tak w ogóle to wiecie, że tam była kamera? Dobranoc, dzieciaki :D 


End file.
